This invention relates to a rear entrance ski boot.
As is known, present trends in the construction of rear entrance ski boots have led, for encumbrances considerations, to elimination of the lower closure lever between the front and rear quarters. In fact, the lower portion of the rear quarter is generally required to accommodate vertical levers, foot instep tightening devices, etc. which actually forbid application of the lower closure lever.
The absence of the lower closure lever generally results in a decreased clamping action of the boot at the lateral region of the ankle.
In particular, in flexing the front quarter forward, the flaps of the front quarter and the shell, being no longer held together by the lower lever, tend to move apart and "expand" outwards, with attendant deterioration of the securing action on the region of the ankle, thereby the foot is no longer retained securely.